Transformation
by Iced-over-angel
Summary: My version of how Yuna get transformed from a High Summoner to a Gullwing, with the help of Rikku! !Completed!
1. Introduction

Elo readers! This is a story I made up inside my head and wanting to express it ever since I played FFX-2. I'm almost done with the game! Anyways the first part of the story is taken from FFX (another story). OK....this is my first fanfiction so go ahead and shoot me with all you got! I wanna receive your reviews, your comments and your criticism.

(Ignore the name.....I was a sailormoon fanatic when I joined )

"........" conversations

'........' thoughts

- Start Flashback

End of Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy x-2!!! And I don't own this prologue either.

**Transformation **

**By Usagi91**

**Prologue **

It had been a week since The Gullwings had been formed, the founders, Rikku, Brother, Buddy and Shinra have been running all over Spira trying to recruit new members.......

"Whaddaya mean, someday!? What's the matter with you, Wakka? Yunie always worked so hard, she should only have to worry about herself now, so why!? Every time I come here, I always think about how everyone's busy finding their own happiness... except for Yuna," Rikku shouted.

'I can't believe it, Yunie should know what she wants and not let other people decided for her!'

"Well that's...." Wakka stammered

Rikku ran towards Wakka and poked him, "Has your head gone as soft as your belly!? Yunie!"

"I... I want to go. But if I leave, I may disappoint people," Yuna said softly and lowers her head, "I..."

"Well, if acting grown up means not being able to say what I want to say, then screw it! Nothing will change that way!" Tidus said

Yuna nods her head and smiled, "I'll go"

Wakka looked taken back, "YUNA!!"

"Phew..." Rikku sighed happily, "Ha! I knew you'd say that, so I went ahead and brought some stuff for you!" Rikku ran to the door. "Oh no...." Wakka slaps his forehead. "First off, we gotta get you into some new clothes! You're famous after all, so you'd better go undercover!" Rikku said and started pulling Yuna towards the door. "J--just a sec, ya? Lemme go get Lu," Wakka stammered and ran to the door.

'The Eternal Calm. It's my two minutes and forty one seconds and Wakka's pudgy stomach. It's a small and quiet kind of happiness...but... I guess I can ask for a little more, can't I?'

"Rikku! Let's get going!"

(A.N) THIS PROLOUGE IS COPIED OFF ANOTHER STORY. YOU CAN DOWNLOAD IT IN KAZAA. SIMPLY SEARCH FOR FINAL FANTASY X. IT'LL BE THERE...SUMWHERE. DISCLAIMER THE PROLOUGE AINT MY IDEA!!


	2. Shopping

**Transformation**

**Chapter 1**

Rikku's P.O.V

I ran towards the mall with Yuna trailing behind me, running rather slowly.

"Yunie! Hurry up!!" I turned back and called for Yuna

Yuna pulled up her skirts and ran a little bit faster. I smiled and continued running towards Spira's biggest mall in Luca, Crystallized. We came from the Celcius, Buddy dropped us off here while Brother was still recruiting new members. I introduced Yuna to Buddy, Shinra and Barkeep. They liked her just fine and seemed quite pleased that I a.k.a Rikku Gullwing Extraordinaire had persuaded Yuna to join.

"Come on, Yunie! Let's go in here! No wait...lets go here first...no I think we should visit the clothes shop first," I put my finger to my lips and looked at three different shops trying to decide which to go first. It's always so hard to decide! Beside me I heard Yuna giggled slightly. I felt my face turn red and I quickly covered it up by pulling Yuna to 'Spirian Rags'.

"Come on Yuna, let's go in here first."

Yuna nodded slightly and said, "Okay."

I entered the shop and ran to the bikini section and took a white bikini top, "Yunie! You will look fabulous in this!"

Yuna look at it and blushed, "Erm, Rikku isn't this a little bit too revealing?"

I gasped and looked at Yuna, "Really? I don't think so," I started inspecting it turning it around slowly. Yuna shook her head and smiled, "That bikini top is more you, Rikku."

"Really? You think so?? I wanna go try!!" I grabbed a few other different colours of the same bikini top and ran into the fitting room.

(Yuna's P.O.V)

Well here I am, shopping for new clothes. I looked at rows and rows of 'Spirian Rags' and decided all were too revealing for me. While I was walking through the storage room, the room suddenly open and banged against me.

"Ooops sorry!" a soft female voice apologized.

"Oh, it's alright," I said and smiled and turned to the woman.

"I truly am sorry.....Lady Yuna???!!" the woman turned to me and her eyes widened. Her long brown hair was tied in a ponytail and her eyes are dark brown, close to black.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Yuna!!" the woman looked as if she was about to cry.

"No, its alright, no harm done," I smiled and tried my best to persuade her that I was alright.

"No, no I'm so sorry, I know! You can shop here with 50 off everything! Is there anything u need in particular?" the woman smiled.

"Thank you, very much, but I don't know what to get..." I said and remembered I didn't know her name.

"Name's Celine!" Celine said and smiled shyly and shook my hand.

"Hi there, Celine," I said politely.

"You don't know what to get huh? I got the perfect thing!" Celine said and walked to the halter tops section. She took out a halter top with pink lacing at the bottom of then shirt and the middle opened (erm think of Yuna's gunner top without the metal grid in the middle).

I saw the halter top and immediately fell in love with it. I thanked Celine and walked into the fitting room. I tried it on it was nice but the middle was opened and it exposed too much skin.

I changed back and Rikku came out of the dressing room next to mine. "Yunie! That's a great shirt!" Rikku smiled.

"You really think so?" I asked Rikku, looking hopeful.

"Yeah Rikku said and pulled Yuna out of the dressing rooms. Rikku paid for her yellow bikini top and what looks like a very very very small dark green mini skirt. I paid for my halter top, I didn't really want it but Celine and Rikku persuaded me to, so I did.

Next, we went to a shop which sold chokers, necklaces, bags, scarfs, belts, any kind of accessories, you name it they have it. It was called Ande's Accessories. We were greeted by Ande himself. It was a quick trip cause Ande was there and whatever we asked for, he will get it for us in a flash. It was actually kinda fun to watch such a small guy run around getting them things.

I bought a light brown belt. The buckle was round with a small round light green stone in the middle and two smaller round green stones surrounding it. Ande gave me a matching small bag that can be attached to the belt. It was actually quite useful, I can store my potions and phoenix downs there.

I also bought an half skirt and a few other arm and wrist accessories. It was blue and white. It was a rather special skirt. (A.N: Plz think about Yuna's Gunner clothes, I'm having a very hard time describing them... . )

Rikku bought a lot of accesserious too. It was as if she was having a major makeover too. She bought a long yellow scarf, a yellow belt with two attachable small bags, and sleeves with bows on it. We paid for the stuff and I was rather surprised that Ande ask me to sign his arm, said something about, "High Summoner good luck."

Rikku was hungry, so we decided to have lunch and continued our shopping after eating.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review....please....


	3. Lunch

**Transformation **

**Chapter 2 **

**Jahiro19** – Thanks!! I'll try to keep up the good work!!

**Yunalover** – Sure here is the next chapter!

**Amethyst star girl** – Thank you 4 reviewing!!! I hope you enjoy it!!

I'm so happy!! I have three reviews!! Thank you so much!! Love all three of you!! :')

Disclaimer : I do not own Final Fantasy X nor FFx-2….PLEASE DON'T SUE ME I'M BEGGING YOU!!!

(Yuna's P.O.V)

We were having lunch is a cute cozy restaurant. It was designed elegantly with wood carvings decorated all over the restaurant. What really surprised me was some of the wood was carved with insignia of temples (Besaid, Kilika, Bevelle..etc etc) from all over Spira. Such craftsmanship…I hope they could teach me that. Rikku chose a table with a baby chocobo carved into it. Good old Rikku, still as sweet and innocent as ever. I guess that's what I liked about her. We ordered our food.

"Haven't seen you in a while, my favourite cousin in the world, how have you been?" I smiled and asked Rikku.

"Erm Yuna, I'm your only cousin.." Rikku looked at me and giggled.

"Oh yeah I forgot…"

"Never mind, how have I been? I've been fine, ya know, visiting Home, well the remains of it anyway but its not important. Brother met up with me in Home and we decided to form the Gullwings because he found this great….."

I tried to concentrate to what Rikku was talking but I can't. I found myself thinking about Tidus and Auron and the fayth, how it started, how it ended. The time I spend with Tidus was short but definitely sweet.

"Yunie, Yunie…YUNIE!"

"Huh, yes?" I immediately snapped out of my thoughts and looked up, my head colliding with the waiters hand. The waiter's hand swayed back and forth. My eyes widened, Oh no trouble! He was carrying a tray of soup. Rikku practically jumped across the table and grabbed the waiter's hand to stabilize it. We held that position a few seconds but the waiter's fingers gave out and the tray fell from his fingers……….and landed on Rikku's face!

"Oh my……"

"OWWW HOT HOT HOT!!" Rikku shouted and started jumping around. I jumped up, grabbed a few napkins and pulled Rikku straight into the washroom. Rikku pop her head into the sink as I turned on the water.

"Ah…ok much better," I heard Rikku murmur under the blast of cold water from the sink.

I walked out of the bathroom and smiled and the people staring, "Erm, nothing to see here."

The people quickly turn back to their food, as if nothing happened. I walked back into the bathroom and saw Rikku drying her face with paper towels. "I'm sorry, Rikku," I apologized silently.

Rikku looked up surprised, "Sorry for what? Everybody makes mistakes, anyways let's eat and continue our shopping spree!"

Rikku loped her arm to mine and led us out of the bathroom, "We definitely need a hair makeover, I'm thinking Stylin' Snipes, what do you think, Yuna?"

"Erm I think my hair is fine," I said sitting back down on the table.

"Yunie, Yunie, Yunie, if you are gonna be a Gullwing, you better not look like your boring old self, no offense, we need to spice u up a little!" Rikku raised her arms, emphasizing boring and spice.

I smiled, "Ok, Rikku, what do you suggest?"

Rikku smiled sinisterly (uh-oh what have I gotten myself into??? Yuna thought).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK, honey! Step 1 to stylin yourself up is a brand new wardrobe!"

We are currently in a makeover shop somewhere in the depths of Crystallized. Rikku talked me into coming here instead of Stylin' Sniped. Why? Because Rikku insisted that I needed more than a haircut. So there's this lady, her name is Liza. She's hyper-active but she's kinda cool.

We showed her the things we bought, and she asked me to wear the clothes I bought. Rikku sat down with the male hairdresser and discussed her hair.

I came out from the dressing room and Rikku squealed.

"Ohhh Yunie! You look hot!"

"You think so?"

"Absolutely, wait till Spira see you!"

"No!"

Rikku and I looked at the person who protested, Liza.

"Whadayya mean?? Yunie looks great!!"

"I'm sure she does, dear. But look at her old boots, where's that from? The construction yard? And believe me, darling, that halter top is waaay too revealing for you!"

"Ohhh you big meanie!!"

Liza asked me to change back to my original clothes and said, "Ok, Eyrie here is gonna give you a haircut. Thank you Eyrie, darling!" Then she disappeared into the back room.

"Don't listen to her Yunie!!"

I smiled, "Don't worry, Rikku! I won't let her get me!"

Rikku looked at me weirdly. "What?" I looked back at her

Rikku walked up to me with a tearful expression.

"Yunie, you are finally changing to a more cheerful person, I'm so happy!!" with that Rikku enveloped me in a hug. I smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok whatcha think? Please review!!


	4. Stuff and Dresspheres

**Transformation **

**Chapter 3 : Stuff and Dresspheres **

A.N: Only a few more chapters to go….

Amethyst star girl: Thank You!! Why Liza is sooo mean to Yuna? Well she have her reasons.

milki.E: lol…careful, plz dun punch my characters no more, anyways thank you very much, why is Liza so mean? Find out, read further!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Yuna's P.O.V)

I looked at myself in the mirror…..wow….who would have thought a simple haircut would make so many differences…definitely good differences. Eyrie was an excellent hairdresser. My bangs have been shorten a little and flared out. I looked good, Rikku on the other hand, looked great…her hair, so complicated, I don't even know how to describe but I'll try. A main ponytail with a few braids looping all over her head and finished with a blue bandana. Hmm that should be fine.

After we finished our haircuts, Liza came out with my halter top, in the middle of it, where there used to be a blank spot, have been replaced with a metal decoration and the halter top have an extra pink hoodie. (Think of Yuna's Gunner's Top) I looked at it and suddenly remembered something.

"The design!! Its, it's the insignia of the Zanarkand Abes!" I gasped

Liza smiled, "Quite right, I knew you would like it."

I fingered the metal designed and asked Liza, "Where did you find it?"

Liza smiled and tapped my cheek, "That's for me to know and you to find out!"

After that Liza pushed me into the dressing rooms and asked me to change. So I changed into my new halter top with the metal design, my new green shorts, my brown belt with the brown bag, the blue and white skirt and my accessories.

I came out and spun around. Rikku squealed and grabbed my arms and started dancing saying, "Yea Yuna's hot, look out Spira!!"

Liza shook her head and pushed me into the chair. I dropped down with a plop and she started to pull my black boots. After 5 minutes of trying unsuccessfully I might add, she stood up and snapped her fingers. Two men came out and pulled my boots out with ease.

Rikku however was in the dressing room, changing. Liza brought out a pair how navy blue boots with white lacing and handed it over to me. I pulled it on and struck a pose. Liza smiled.

"Good, finally I thought you would NEVER look good!"

"Hey!!"

Liza smiled again, "Just kidding, take it easy. Well I guess my works done."

Rikku jumped out of the dressing room. She wore her yellow bikini top, her short green skirt, her scarf, new feather earrings, bow sleeves and belt with bags. Liza pat Rikku on the back, "You on the other hand, didn't even need my help."

Rikku beamed and started bobbing from one foot to the other happily.

We bought a whole bunch of other stuff and return to the Celsius. We showed our clothes to Shinra and asked what he thought

He looked at us weirdly for a moment and then he grabbed some of our clothes and made a run for his room. Rikku and me stared at each other bewildered and started running after Shuira.

"Shinra!! You better give us back our clothes!! We spend hours looking for them!!" Rikku shouted and started banging the door.

"Shinra!! Let us in!!" I shouted and started to slam my fist against the wall too.

After a few hours, Rikku was sitting opposite the door and had started screaming threatening words at Shinra. I stood next to the door and was taping my foot.

Shinra finally came out.

"Shinra!! Where are our clothes!!!" Rikku shouted and started to shake him violently.

"Rikku!!! HOLD!! ON!!!" Poor Shinra shouted and trying to keep the spheres he was holding from falling out of his hands.

I quickly grabbed Rikku by her shoulders and pulled her back a little.

"Ok…let me explain, this is a dressphere, I have just invented…."

"I don't care about your little inventions!! Gimme my clothes!!"

"Ah-hem, its in here,"

"What!???? Shinra!!! How could you!!"

"Let me explain, this is a dressphere, now its easier for you to change, just throw it up and it'll instantly change according to your actions,"

Rikku grabbed both of the spheres and groaned. "There are exactly alike!! Which is which???"

Shinra grabbed one and stuck a piece of paper over it and handed it over to Rikku.

Rikku looked at the sphere with the 'Thief' sign on it and threw it up. In a moment, she was standing there with her yellow bikini top and green miniskirt a.k.a her thief outfit.

Shinra handed me the 'Gunner' dressphere and I threw it up and transformed. In a moment I was standing there with my halter top and shorts and half skirt.

"Cool!!" Rikku raised an arm shouted. Then she started hugging Shinra.

Shinra quickly let go and motioned us to enter his room.

"You are probably wondering why I named Yuna's dressphere, Gunner. Its because…" Shinra motion to his table, on his table there was two identical guns.

"These are for you, Yuna."

I smiled, "Thank you, Shinra" I picked out the gun and aimed.

Shinra handed Rikku a pair of red daggers. "No need those pesky gauntlets anymore right?"

"Yep, thank you, Shinra!!"

"GULLWINGS, REPORT TO BRIDGE!!" brother's voice echoed throught the airship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok…I worked reeeally hard on this. Please review!!!


	5. Dressphere In Luca

**Transformation **

**Dressphere in Luca **

Amethyst star girl : Thank you for reviewing!! My one and only reviewer for this chapter, I'm sorry it came out late, kinda got a writers block lately, anyways, enjoy!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GULLWINGS, REPORT TO BRIDGE!!" brother's voice echoed through out the airship.

I looked at Rikku who smiled at me and we grabbed our weapons and ran down the corridor and straight to the elevator.

Rikku ran ahead of me right after the elevator doors opened, running straight into a taller woman. The woman wore black, she had crimson eyes and silver hair.

"Oh hiya Paine!!" Rikku greeted Paine and pulled me to Paine.

"Yuna, meet Paine, Paine, meet Yuna," Rikku introduced us.

"Hi Paine," I greeted the silver haired woman.

Paine nodded, uncrossed her hands and walked into the bridge.

"Hey, wait up!!" Rikku shouted and ran after Paine.

"Gullwings, we are getting sphere waves from Luca," Buddy said from the front of the ship.

Everybody seems to be in place, Rikku and Paine standing behind Buddy, Shinra at his computer but there was this 1 person, his hair is a little funny, he had tattoo's all over his body and his expression, mouth hanging open and staring at me in a funny fashion, I wonder why. Oh he must be Rikku's brother!!

"Riiikkkuu!!! This is this is this is HIGH SUMMONER YUNA!!" Brother screamed.

I smiled as Rikku ran up to Brother and hit him over the head and murmured something I couldn't quite catch. Brother nodded and wiped his little speck of drool at the corner of his mouth and walk to driver's position.

"Gullwings, full speed ahead!!"

We arrived at Luca at about night-time. It was dark, but we still continued our search. We split up and decided to check the blitzball stadium together after checking everywhere else.

"Ok, there isn't anywhere else to check," I said as I arrived at The Blitzball Stadium. In a distance, I saw Paine and Rikku running towards me.

"Cleared my area, nothing to be found!" Rikku beamed and started bopping from one foot to the other

"Nothing," Paine stated simply and turned to look at the stadium, "Must be in there."

I nodded and ran in with Rikku and Paine at my heels. We ran inside of the empty water sphere. Sphere hunting is very tiring. Kinda reminds me of treasure hunting, oh wait, it's the same thing. No matter how tiring this is, I will find anything I can about you Tidus, I miss you and that cute smile of yours….

"Ah-ha! There it is!!" Rikku shouted and started jumping up and down. Indeed, there was one orange coloured sphere sitting on a table.

"It's ours!" I shouted. Rikku took it and showed it to us. I took it and search for a button with a PLAY sign on it.

The second I took the sphere, it reacted to me and I was suddenly covered it a strange white light, a second later I stood there in a blue halter top and white-blue skirt.

"Owwwh a dressphere!!" Rikku said and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Ok, let's head back," Paine said and turned around.

"I don't think so, loves!!"

My 1st cliffy ehehhe…tell me watcha think!!


	6. The New Beginning

**Transformation **

**The New Beginning. **

**Amethyst star girl** :Thank you soo much for updating!! Sorry for the long wait!! Damn writers block….

(Paine P.O.V)

"I don't think so loves!!"

A lady dressed in a very revealing pink suit walked up, behind her was a very tall and skinny and another man who short and fat.

"Get them boys!!" the lady said and her two followers attacked YRP.

"Oh no, we left our weapons on Celcius!!" Rikku said and tried to hold them off with her hands.

The tall and thin follower took out his guns and shot Yuna and Rikku. The short and fat follower tried to hold me off, but fortunately, I had her sword with me. While the lady's follower distracted us, the lady grabbed the dressphere from an unconscious Yuna.

"That's all loves!" the lady said and ran with her followers trailing behind her.

I growled and threw a few hi-potions on Yuna and Rikku. How could they have left their weapons on the airship?? They regained their consciousness immediately.

"Uh…what happened??" Rikku groaned.

"Quick! We must chase her!" I said and walked out of the stadium.

Yuna nodded and said, "Yup, it's ours!! We saw it 1st!!"

"Oh yea, let's do it!!"

"Gullwings!!" Yuna said and she high fived Rikku and tried to high-five me but I just walked out of the stadium.

(Yuna's P.O.V)

"Wait! What about our weapons??" Rikku asked us.

"Oh no….man…never mind, I'll get it from the airship you guys chase them. Rikku you have bomb fragments, don't you?" I asked Rikku. Rikku nodded and said "Yes, Yunie!! Paine, let's get em!!" with that they ran out of the stadium.

I placed my hand on the boarding sphere(save sphere) and I was beamed up to the airship. I appeared on the bridge and saw Shinra. Buddy and Brother was no where insight.

"Shinra have you seen our weapons?"

"Yup, they are right here!" Shinra showed me the weapons. "Be careful, I upgraded the bullets in your guns."

I thanked Shinra and he beamed me back down to Luca.

Meanwhile….

(Rikku P.O.V)

Ohh poopie!! They run so damn fast!! I don't thing I can keep up. Paine was waay ahead me. We finally chased them to the Luca Theater, what in the world are they doing there??

"Hold up!!" I shouted and they stopped. Wow was I that powerful? Then only have I noticed they were too far to hear me. I started running towards them when a hand shoot out and grabbed my hand.

"Whaa??"

"Shhh!!"

Paine was there with Yuna and she motioned her head towards the lady and her followers.

"Boss! We got it! We have Lady Yuna's dressphere!!"

"Shut up!! Shhh not so loud, look at this," the lady threw up a sphere and changed into…Yuna in her summoners robe???

"What the mmmm!!" I started but I felt a hand slapped over my mouth.

"We are going to have a concert! And I will be the star."

"But boss you cant sing,"

"I can with this," the lady (wearing Yuna's face and clothes) held up the dressphere they stole.

"You are so smart, boss!!"

"I know, now you bone heads quickly get our hovers ready."

"Yes boss!!"

Her two followers quickly got to their feet and ran out of sight.

"Here is our chance to attack!!" I said but Paine shook her head.

"I have a better idea…"

**_One week later_**

"Y..R..P…In position, its showtime girls…."

_What can I do for you? _

_What can I do for you? _

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_What can I do for you? _

_What can I do for you? _

_What can I do for you? _

_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart_

_I can see a place_

_Its something like this _

_Every now and then I don't know what to do_

_Still I know that I can never go back............_

The End…

Authors Note: And that is where you start playing final fantasy X-2 and they start of with Leblanc in Yuna's summoners clothes, transformed into Songstress Yuna and then the chase and so on and so on and so on!! Sorry if its such a sudden stop. I hope you enjoyed this fic, plz remember to leave a review ok? I'll be starting another soon. Until then bye!


End file.
